


Time together

by BlindJedi75



Series: Elissa Warner x Medusa [8]
Category: Labyrinths of Astoria (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bulges, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Clothed Sex, Dickdusa, Encouragement, F/F, Futa/female, Futanari, Gentle Sex, Grinding, Groping, Moaning, Orgasm, Panties, Riding, Rough Kissing, Skirts, Squirting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 01:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindJedi75/pseuds/BlindJedi75
Summary: Elissa and Medusa spend a little quality time together at home.





	Time together

**Author's Note:**

> This was brought on by a conversation I had with a friend on enjin about Medusa and Elissa's kids, so this happened.

Medusa gave a soft laugh as her fiancee got even more animated with her story, her arms secured tightly around Elissa's waist. The gorgon smirked and slid her hands up from Elissa's stomach to her partner's chest, softly grabbing the mortal's breasts, squeezing them gently.

Elissa closed her eyes and rolled her hips, grinding back against the tight bulge she could feel forming in Medusa's pants. She opened her eyes and turned in Medusa's lap, looping her arms around the gorgon's neck. Elissa lifted up slightly and giggled when she felt Medusa's hands slide under her skirt, easing the mortal's panties down before tossing them aside with a flick of her wrist.

Medusa chuckled softly and unbuckled her belt, tossing it aside before she unbuttoned her pants and unzipped them, pulling her erect shaft out. The gorgon smirked and eased herself into Elissa with a groan, gasping when the mortal woman's lower lips eased around her almost like a glove fit on someone's hand, Medusa smiled softly and placed her hands on her partner's hips as the other began moving at a steady pace, bouncing gently in her lap.

"Medusa~" Elissa whined out, her eyes closing when she leaned in, pressing her lips to her fiancee's with a moan, her steady pace speeding up slightly which drew a pleased growl from Medusa. The H.E.R.A. agent mentally checked that sound off of her list of favorite Medusa noises as she went faster, pulling back from the heated kiss with a pleased gasp, her hips slapping against Medusa's thighs roughly.

"I've got you, my love..." Medusa whispered, her eyes shining with an intense lust as she saw Elissa unravel completely, giving into her need. Medusa tightened her grip on Elissa's hips, her dark grey eyes burning into the mortal's soft brown eyes as the younger woman increased her speed even more.

Elissa threw her head back and tensed, her thighs and spine locking up as she reached her peak, her vision blurring as she cried out the name that always left her lips whenever she and Medusa made love.

"Medusa-!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, leave any suggestions in the comments and I will get to you!


End file.
